I Cannot Dream Anymore
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Life wasn’t easy, but it was better then any other time in his life. However, when life was just about to become the best thing in the world, something goes terribly wrong. LunaSnape one shot. Worth the read


**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me. Song is by Evanescence, from their Origin album. It's called "Anywhere"

**Authors Note:** This story is very strange but I assure you it will probably be worth the read. The reason that it is strange is because it is a Luna/Snape shipper, but not in the traditional way. The story takes place during the Marauder Era, in the Marauder's seventh year.

**Summary: **Life wasn't easy, but it was better then any other time in his life. However, when life was just about to become the best thing in the world, something goes terribly wrong. Luna/Snape one shot. Worth the read.

**I Cannot Dream Anymore**

_Dear my love  
__Haven't you wanted to be with me?  
__And dear my love  
__Haven't you longed to be free?_

Severus stood in his dorm, leaning against the post of his bed. In his hands he held a letter from Luna, the beautiful, yet slightly strange Griffindor that had captured his heart. She was in his year and had one of the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen, and her blonde hair looked wonderful when struck by the light of the moon. She wondered how it was that she'd come to look so much better then her twin brother Larry Lovegood.

He stared outside, the skies were darkening. A summer breeze wafted into the room. It was the end of April, May was just beginning and her seventeenth birthday had just passed. He subconsciously scratched his left forearm as he thought about what she was asking of him, which after thinking about it wasn't much.

There was an ancient charm, something that she'd found in books at the beginning of the year, when he finally had the courage to show the girl that he'd been seeing for the past three years the bond he'd been tricked into by Malfoy. She'd immediately gotten to work, exploring the magical components of the bond, and after quite sometime, she learned how to change the bond.

All she was asking him to do was bond himself to her, magically. It was a marriage bond, one so powerful that it would completely get rid of the Dark Mark on his arm. It involved the complete giving of oneself; body, soul and mind. It would mean dedicating his life to her for the rest of his life, just as it meant that she'd have to dedicate her life to him for the rest of her life. It was something very old and complicated, but it would set him free from the Dark Lord as he was calling himself. And he dearly longed to be free.

_I can't keep, pretending that I don't even know you  
__When at sweet night, you are my own  
__Take my hand_

He knew that she was getting tired of meeting him in secret. He knew that she hated having to pretend that she didn't know him. She hated the way that he had to treat her to keep up appearances. She had only one friend, and for her it was so hard to keep from him the biggest, most important man in her life a secret. She wanted to have him all the time, just as they were when they stole away to see each other in the middle of the night.

_We're leaving here tonight  
__There's no need to tell anyone  
__They only hold us down  
__So by the morning's light  
__We'll be half way to anywhere  
__Where love is more then just your name_

Luna closed her eyes as she placed an ardent kiss on his lips. Her long blonde hair framed her face. It was so wild he had to hold her tendrils of hair back to be able to kiss her beautiful lips. Luna slowly pulled away and stared into Severus black eyes with her own blue eyes. She often wondered what he would look like when he was thirty, and she often loved to picture him at that age, and she hoped with all her heart that she'd still be with him to be able to see him at that age.

Luna tugged on his hair as she gazed into his eyes and looked around the Room of Requirement, which Remus had shown to her when they were in their third year. It was lit by candles all over the room and she couldn't help but smile as she looked at him. He'd finally consented to having the bond changed. Luna pulled out the vials of liquid that glowed like the moon and handed him one. As part of the ritual, they had to give themselves up to each other; both shed their innocence at the same moment, which made Luna happy that she wanted to save herself for marriage.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
__No one knows who we are there  
__All I want is to give my life fully to you_

"We're going to move to a place where no one knows us. Egypt, India, maybe even Italy, but no one will no who we are. No one will care that I was from Griffindor and that you were from Slytherin. To a place where the Dark Mark never existed," she said as she stared into his eyes. Ever since she'd first laid her eyes one him, she'd known that he was all that she'd ever want and that all she wanted to do in life was to give him everything that there was to her.

_I've dreamt so long  
__I cannot dream anymore  
__Let's run away  
__I'll take you there_

"I've been dreaming of this for so long. I was afraid that I'd lose my ability to dream before you ever consented to anything," she said as she looked up into his eyes. Sometimes the way that she said things to him, made her feel like she pressured him into something, but she knew that he loved her more then anything in the world. He constantly told her so and with every chance that he could he would sneak to only catch a glimpse of her.

_We're leaving here tonight  
__There's no need to tell anyone  
__They only hold us down  
__So by the morning's light  
__We'll be half way to anywhere  
__Where no one needs a reason_

Severus grabbed the vial and drank the moon glowing substance and tossed the glass aside, causing her to drink hers as well as he pulled her towards the bed. "I love you more then anything in this world Luna," he said as he slowly placed a kiss on her lips. Ardently the kiss grew to something much more passionate, causing their hormones to rage. Gently he reached around her waist and pulled her thin body close to him.

In a haze of golden light, articles of clothing disappeared. Beneath the sheets their bodies melted, becoming one as moans of passion started to slip from slightly parted lips. Her skin was delectable, pale like the moon and his skin was soft like that of a snake. His hands slowly explored the gentle curves of her hips to the gentle slope of her chest. Moans erupted from her mouth, as their hearts beat out a rhythm their bodies followed.

Ecstasy mounted as a magical red ribbon appeared slowly wrapping itself around their bodies, tying them together with the ethereal ribbon, bounding them together from their feet, to their legs, hips, torso, chest, arms, wrists and hands. As the ribbons tied their fingertips together, reaching the climax of their human bondage, their bodies became imprinted with the ribbon of sweet matrimony.

_Forget this life, come with me  
__Don't look back you're safe now  
__Unlock your heart, drop your guard  
__No one's left to stop you_

"It disappears, until we touch," Luna said as she looked into his eyes. She placed her right palm against his and laced her fingers with his. A ribbon tattoo blazed red as it wrapped itself around their hands, one end of the ribbon tattoo wrapped around her arm and then the rest of her body, as the other end of the ribbon did the same with his body. "It changes, whatever part of my body touches yours, gets bound together with this tattoo, and then the end of the ribbon binds the rest of our bodies."

"Nothing can stop us now," he whispered into her ear, noticing that the Dark Mark was completely gone, not even a trace of it remained

Dumbledore held his chin as he thought about what had happened earlier in that day. Witnessing Luna Lovegood trip and land with her hand over a Time Turner she'd been lent at the beginning of the year. Breaking a Time Turner, while you were still in contact with it brought severe consequences, and that was the travel through time. And time traveling was not perfected in even there own world. It wore down the body to travel through time, and if she traveled too far in time, her age would diminish into nonexistence. But what was most worrisome was the fact that she'd never return to her time. Meaning he'd have to tell the student body that she'd passed away.

Luna rolled onto her back and blinked as she looked around and wondered where she was. "Luna Lovegood?" Luna turned around and looked over to see Albus Dumbledore and soon realized that she was in Hogwarts.

"Professor?" she asked as she slowly looked up at him. There was a large cut on the palm of her hand. Dumbledore stared at what looked like to be an eleven year old Luna Lovegood, the girl that he hadn't seen in nearly twenty years. He guessed that when she broke the Time Turner that she'd traveled twenty years in the future, diminishing her to the age of eleven. This meant that she probably didn't remember anything that happened in her life from the age of eleven up to the time that she broke the Time Turner.

"Luna, do you know what year it is?" he asked as he stared at her.

"1970," she said as she looked up into his eyes, that was the year when she was eleven. Dumbledore straightened up as in his head he started to concoct a lie that he had to fabricate for her to situate her in this time.

_Forget this life, come with me  
__Don't look back you're safe now  
__Unlock your heart, drop your guard  
__No one's left to stop you now_

"Do you remember Luna Lovegood?" Remus asked Severus the second day of school during breakfast. Severus looked over at the Ravenclaw table; Dumbledore had to explain to most of the staff of Luna's special situation. Most of the staff remembered her as a student, at least most of the teachers that had been at Hogwarts long enough did. When Severus had first heard, it came as a complete shock to his system that he thought that he would have a breakdown. She'd been everything to him and she was suddenly gone. But then when he saw her, a part of him was happy to see that she was fine, but another part of him felt despair at the thought that he'd never be able to be with her. The twenty-two year age difference was the biggest factor, but not the only one.

"Who wouldn't remember someone like Luna?" he snapped as he started to shove food in his mouth. He had to treat her like she was any other student, any other Ravenclaw. It reminded him all over again of all those years that they had to keep their love a secret; the only difference was that this time he didn't have her at his side in the night when he most needed her.

"She started crying, when I first saw her. I pulled her aside, to talk to her, to ask her what was wrong, but she didn't know," Remus said as he looked over at the Ravenclaw table. Severus turned to look at Remus, who'd been her best friend from the very first moment that they'd met on the train. It seemed natural that Luna would remember Lupin before him. He hadn't come into her life until they were third years. "Do you think that she remembers?"

"Dumbledore modified her memory. She believes that her real mother, whom actually died when she was nine, is Larry's wife. She doesn't know that Larry is really her twin brother. She actually believes that he is her father. She can't possibly remember who we are," Severus said as he looked at Luna, whom at that precise moment looked at him and tilted her head as she looked directly into his eyes and smiled.

"Did the Time traveling affect her?" Remus asked as he stared at her. Severus rubbed his left forearm as he watched her. After she'd disappeared it had returned. He thought that because she was dead their bond had been undone and the previous one returned. When he saw her again, the Dark Mark was still there, he guessed that time had obliterated their bond. "She's far stranger then I remember her."

"She's time traveled and had her memory modified, I think that it is understandable that she be more off center then she used to be," Severus snapped once more as he looked at Remus with glaring eyes.

"Luna was in love when she disappeared," Remus suddenly said as he stared at Luna, his eyes nearly watering with sadness. Severus snapped his head in Remus' direction. "She never told me, but she was my best friend. She didn't have to tell me, I knew. You should have seen her in the common room sometimes. She'd have her head so far up in the clouds she wouldn't have noticed if she'd rubbed ink all over her face."

Luna sat in the dark hallway as tears poured down her face. She sat with her head against the stone wall, the pale glow of the moon casting its light upon her. The hallway was small and empty; there were never any students in this hall, night or day. She'd found it when she was a fourth year from a dream that she had, and ever since then she'd come here whenever she felt most alone in the world.

She didn't understand why she couldn't remember much before the age of eleven. She didn't understand why she had dreams that felt that they should belong to someone else, as if she were dreaming of someone else's memories. What was worst was that feeling of frustration that she got whenever she saw Snape or Lupin. Like there was something about them she knew or was supposed to remember, something very vague and ambiguous in the back of her mind.

She didn't understand why every time she saw Snape her heart beat fast and jumped into her stomach, she didn't understand why her palms got sweaty, why she couldn't look directly in his eyes for long periods of time, or why whenever he said something mean to her she felt like breaking down and crying. And in her dreams, she would dream of kissing him, but only it wasn't her. It was, but it wasn't.

She didn't understand. She didn't understand anything. She didn't understand why her father didn't feel the death of he mother as much as she did. She didn't understand why she felt like he was lying to her, like he wasn't really her father even though they looked so much alike. Luna buried her head in her hands as she laced her fingers through her hair and started to tug to try and rip it out. She didn't understand why she felt like the heart that was beating in her chest wasn't hers.

"Luna?" Luna looked up and stared at Snape as he walked over to where she was sitting. He kneeled down before her and wondered how it was that she found the place where he used to meet her when they were fourth years as he stared into her red rimmed eyes. She was crying and it was breaking his heart to see it.

"Why? Why? This heart isn't mine, I want it out!" she said as she started to tug at her hair. He gently grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. He wondered if she was having a mental breakdown, and considering everything her mind had gone through he wouldn't think it so strange that she'd have a nervous break.

"Luna, I need you to calm down," Severus said as he looked at the fifteen year old he loved with all his heart, but she was staring at their hands as he was grasping them so that she wouldn't tug on her hair. In what seemed to be a red tattoo was a ribbon that was tying their hands together. A burning ribbon wrapping their bodies. _It disappears, until we touch._

"It's not my heart, it knows the truth. It's the memories that are lying. Who put these memories inside my head? Where are _my_ memories?" Luna said as she looked into his eyes.

_We're leaving here tonight  
__There's no need to tell anyone  
__They only hold us down  
__So by the morning's light  
__We'll be half way to anywhere  
__Where love is more then just your name_

He wouldn't tell her, she'd known it, but she hadn't cared, because she knew that it didn't matter whether he told her the truth or not. She'd know the truth, it was there and when the time came she'd know the whole truth. It hadn't taken long for realization to hit her in the face when he'd come running out of his office, and cast that brief, yet longing glace at her before taking off.

Her mind was then clouded with the image of their bondage, their marriage. That's what it was, they hadn't been bonded, and it wasn't their bodies that had been bonded together in sex. It was their souls that had been bound together in the act of love. They'd taken everything that there was to give, and gave it to the other. They'd been married.

"Remus," Luna said as she walked over to Remus and Tonks, who where standing together. Remus slowly turned around to look at her. They both furrowed their brows as they stared at her, for she'd never called him Remus before. Luna showed him her arm and touched herself and thought of Snape, immediately a ribbon appeared around her arm. "When we were seventh years, I got a marriage bond. It was very shortly before the accident," Luna said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Luna?" he asked as if he were looking at her for the first time as she dropped her arms at her side.

"I can't stay here anymore, this bond was intended to free us and if it had to take twenty-one years for us to finally be together again, then I want us to be together, may it cost what it may. But stop looking for him."

"For who?"

"Severus. If I'd been able to stay where I belonged, he would have never had to kill Dumbledore. But life had other plans in store. The Dark Lord won't be able to find us, wherever we go. Our bondage freed him from his grasp and protects us from magical discovery. But please don't have the order looking for us. Because punishing him won't bring Dumbledore back. We all miss him. Even Severus," Luna said as she looked up into Remus amber eyes. At that moment the tattoo of the ribbon reappeared, winding its way up her arm telling her that he'd arrived. "Tell Ginny that I'll miss her. And you can tell her the whole story if she needs to know."

"All right Luna," he said as he stared at her with a tear-filled gaze as she threw her arms around him. "I've missed you so much and will always miss you."

"I wish I could have remembered to be able to miss you," she cried into his shoulder as tears started to spill from her eyes. She smiled at him as best she could as she pulled away and started to leave. Disappearing from their lives, and finally being able to start her own.

**THE END**

**A/N:** Please leave a Review.


End file.
